


Sugar

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Escort Service, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, bottom!Genichiro, top!Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Genichiro doesn’t need to hire such a service, technically, since he has people in line propositioning to him nearly all the time, either for business or pleasure. Only, he has particular tastes for such things which he’d rather less people know about. And so he thought he should try out an escort service that he came across while browsing online.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Just feeding my need for bottom Geni and also for my fellow bottom Geni stans. Many thanks to Dumb_ManletT for sponsoring this fic. Sorry it took so long!

The bell to the door of his penthouse rings. Genichiro looks to the screen of his intercom and sees a man in a simple coat, shirt and pants. His hair is pulled back into a high, spiky ponytail. He does not cut a very impressive figure.

“I am from Nightjar Services,” the man says simply through the intercom. His voice is low, a bit halting but also formal. He doesn’t sound used to it, so it’s likely he’s only taking up that speech because he’s speaking to a client. Genichiro tells the man to enter and unlocks the front door from his room. He steps out to meet the man he’s called the service for. It’s his first time engaging such a service and paid a decent amount, but from what he’s seeing, Genichiro had expected better. 

Genichiro doesn’t  _ need _ to hire such a service, technically, since he has people in line propositioning to him nearly all the time, either for business or pleasure. Only, he has particular tastes for such things which he’d rather less people know about. And so he thought he should try out an escort service that he came across while browsing online. 

The man who greets him in his common area is… short, and just physically smaller. To be fair, Genichiro knows he’s far taller and larger than the average person, but the man only reaches up to Genichiro’s chest. He’s noticeably older though, perhaps just slightly over forty. He’d described to the service that he wanted an older man, experienced. He’s not particular about looks, but the man before him is rather attractive. Masculine, handsome… perhaps a little soft in a gentle, tired way, with his chiseled features and stubbled jaw, thin lips and slightly droopy eyes. His brows appear to be perpetually furrowed, and his face doesn’t change even as Genichiro approaches him. Usually people would be taken aback by his imposing height and severe expression. 

“You can call me Wolf,” the man tells him as his first greeting. His facial expression remains flat, almost disinterested, though it appears he’s more serious than bored. Genichiro raises a brow at the name, but it’s likely just a pseudonym he offers for one to call out later. The escort, however, offers nothing more and leaves an awkward silence between them. Genichiro is already considering leaving a scathing review in his head. He clears his throat and beckons the other man to his room. Might as well be done with it and get his rocks off since he paid for it. 

The escort - Wolf - silently begins to shed his clothes once he enters the room. Genichiro does the same, though he stops when he sees the figure the other man possesses. He’s lean, lithe, rather skinny but there’s strength in the muscles of his arms and his chest. There are traces of old faded scars on the man’s body which makes Genichiro’s mind wander. The smaller man is topless, keeping his pants on for now as he approaches Genichiro. There’s a focus in his steps as he comes close, an intensity in the man’s eyes that keeps Genichiro captured. The larger man feels himself getting backed up to his bed and lets himself fall onto the mattress and the other man climb over him.

The escort grips him by the jaw - he’s rough about it, but that’s how Genichiro wanted it and had described to the service when he engaged their service. He just hadn’t expected to be this aroused so fast and early, but the way the escort -  _ Wolf _ , Genichiro reminds himself - has his sights on him is like a predator on its prey. There’s a starving look in his gaze that sends a chill down Genichiro’s spine and he’s automatically submissive, allowing the smaller man to shove Genichiro’s clothes off him. The entire time Wolf has his hand gripping Genichiro’s chin, making sure to keep his eyes on him. 

Wolf breaks his gaze away only to take the sight of Genichiro’s bared torso in. His eyes rake over him with such intensity Genichiro can almost  _ feel  _ it. He hums, and it’s a sound that runs straight to Genichiro’s cock. There’s approval in his tone and his look, especially as he runs his other hand over Genichiro’s front, moving down from his chest to his navel, and begins to remove his pants. It’s when he takes Genichiro’s cock out that the expression on the man changes. The ends of his lips tip up into a slight smile and it’s such a minute change yet a major approval from the older man that Genichiro thrusts his hips up needily. He hadn’t meant to, and he gets a disapproving click of tongue from Wolf.

Wolf tightens his grip and jerks Genichiro’s chin up roughly. “Stay still,” Wolf demands, and it’s a  _ threat _ . There’s a snarl at the edge of his voice that has the larger man restrain from shivering. He watches as Wolf takes his time, touching, exploring Genichiro’s body, and while personally the man prefers it to be something hard and fast, this - isn’t so bad. It’s the other man who makes it different, makes it so much more tense and it satisfyingly scratches a part of him Genichiro didn’t know he had.

The escort takes Genichiro’s cock in his hand and pumps him; Genichiro is hard within a few strokes and he wants more. He’s hungry, and he can see that Wolf is the same, only toying with him by dragging this out. As the client, Genichiro has a say but at the same time he doesn't. His own body is allowing the other to do whatever he wants. Wolf dips his head down to lick, just dragging his tongue over Genichiro’s chest. The slick muscle touches his heated skin and chills him. Genichiro finds himself holding his breath and that tongue proceeds to lick down his torso. Wolf’s lip closes over his skin and there’s the graze of teeth. His pecs are abused with the other’s mouth, licked and sucked at, with traces of it left on his skin. His nipples aren’t spared, nibbled on until they’re sore and swollen. It leaves Genichiro sensitive and wanting more.

And when that mouth is moved lower onto his cock, Genichiro lets out a full body shudder. Wolf takes him in his mouth and sucks him down skilfully, disregarding that Genichiro’s member is larger and longer than the average size. Genichiro thinks he blanks out momentarily when that tight warmth squeezes around him as he swallows.

Wolf stops just when it’s getting good, and it takes all of Genichiro not to whine. The escort grabs him by the chin again and placates him with a deep kiss. Genichiro responds eagerly, kissing back with such voracity he ignores the order to keep still, his arms wrapping around the escort and touching him everywhere. He can taste himself on Wolf’s tongue, bitter and tangy and Genichiro is eager to reciprocate. He wants Wolf to stuff his mouth with his cock, want to please the man the way he’s pleased him so easily. 

Wolf pulls back and pushes Genichiro back down to the bed, palm splayed out over his chest and keeps him place. He takes off his remaining pants and underwear and Genichiro is  _ hungry _ . His cock is big - not as big as Genichiro’s, but definitely bigger than average. Not too thick, but rather long and slender, and Genichiro’s drooling at the thought of how deep that cock can reach inside him. Wolf returns to him and holds the back of Genichiro’s thighs. He raises them and pushes them to the man’s chest. Genichiro doesn’t need to be told, immediately holding his legs by hooking his arms around the back of his knees.

He feels bared and vulnerable, exposed like this with Wolf staring at him so intensely. A hand is wrapped around his cock again and then there’s that tongue poking into Genichiro’s ass. The man groans, shivering from the stimulation. Wolf eats him out like he’s starving, his tongue pressing and thrusting into his ass, generously slicking Genichiro up and preparing him. 

“Wolf.” It’s the first time Genichiro’s groaned out anyone’s name in bed, and he didn’t even think he’d need it earlier, but this - Genichiro wants to moan out his name over and over again. “Wolf,  _ fuck _ , your tongue.”

He’s left nearly shaking, his toes curling and his hands clenching into fists. He’s dazed, lost in the haze of pleasure again and Wolf continues to fuck him with tongue. His cock is already hard and leaking at the tip and it’s safe to say he’s never been this aroused so fast. Genichiro peeks down to watch the escort who has his mouth on him. His eyes look up to meet him and it’s still as fervent with the colour brown seemingly shining gold under the light of the room.  _ No wonder he’s called Wolf _ , Genichiro thinks.  _ Feels like I’m being devoured _ .

“Wolf,” Genichiro moans out again. He’s all but pleading, and that’s what the escort wanted. He stops and brings his mouth away, a slight smirk to his lips.

“Turn over,” Wolf tells him. Genichiro does so far too eagerly than he should. He’s lying on his front, his thighs slightly parted. He almost raises his hips but he doesn’t want to look too desperate, too wanton, but his body is indeed hungry for it. Genichiro waits impatiently, practically purring when he feels the heat of Wolf’s hand on his back. It slides up along his back only to grab at his hair and pulls his head back. “You’re practically dripping,” Wolf comments, referring to Genichiro’s cock. He knows he’s been leaking precum for a good while.

Genichiro swallows hard, his heart thumping. He shivers at the graze of Wolf’s breath against his ear, his body responding positively to the low tone of his voice. Wolf tugs harder on Genichiro’s hair, hard enough he’s arching the larger man’s back. Genichiro hisses, gritting his teeth, his cheeks aflame and flushed with shame. 

“You’ve been wanting this,” Wolf drawls. His hand slaps Genichiro’s ass and cups it, sliding a finger in between the cheeks. Genichiro’s hole is still wet, slightly agape and waiting to be filled. “You’re rich, tall and built. You look like someone who can get anyone to get in bed with you. Yet here you are hungry for a stranger’s cock to fill you.”

Genichiro closes his eyes and bites his lip. The words hit home because it’s exactly why he engaged in the escort service. “Need someone to show you your place and see who you’re really are,” the escort continues, as if he’s plucked out every word directly from Genichiro’s thoughts. The larger man shudders, not responding to any of the taunts because both of them know what he says are all true. He can feel Wolf smile against his ear. “Just a desperate, bottom slut.”

This time Genichiro can’t stop the moan that escapes his throat. He even starts to hump himself against the bed, staining the sheets with his precum.

That earns him a sharp slap to his rear, the sting of it so sudden and sharp that Genichiro gasps. His head is jerked back again roughly, and he hears the disapproving noise in his ear. “Don’t move. Do you want it or not?” Wolf warns. Genichiro feels the escort’s cock poking into his back. He wants it. Craves it. He stills himself obediently, letting his body go limp, forcing himself to breathe steadily and relax. “Good boy,” Wolf murmurs, and Genichiro has never really been into names, but this - he finds himself making a keening noise.

Wolf presses his lips to Genichiro’s temple, not quite a kiss, but it’s something comforting at the same time. The hand in his hair moves to curl around his throat. It’s warm, big, even though it doesn’t quite wrap fully around his neck. But there’s something about his fingers, his grip, that lets Genichiro know that Wolf can choke him out easily. It’s a thought so arousing he exhales shakily.

The escort takes his time, still teasing Genichiro by rubbing his cock into the dip of Genichiro’s back. His finger continues to toy with Genichiro’s gaping entrance, only plunging the tip of the digits inside. 

Minutes pass by but Wolf has yet to stop dragging this out. It’s driving Genichiro mad. As if sensing his impatience, Wolf squeezes his hand around the other’s throat lightly. “Impatient?”

“...Yes, sir,” Genichiro murmurs honestly. He hates being vocal but it feels like it’s expected of him, to defer to this man who has his hands all around him. His commanding voice, intense eyes and dominating strength hidden in his deceptively smaller and lithe body. Wolf grunts, a thoughtful sound.

“I think you should be calling me something else,” Wolf says. Genichiro gulps as his heart beats faster. He’s never really done this kind of play - he’s always too big, too domineering in both size and status for anyone to suggest that sort of play for him. And for Wolf to propose it to him…

“- Daddy, please,” Genichiro whispers. He’s nervous, embarrassed, but eager all at the same time. He hears Wolf hum again, this time approvingly. It sets something off in Genichiro.

Wolf brings the head of his penis to Genichiro’s waiting entrance. The hole opens up easily, taking Wolf’s cock like it’s been waiting. Genichiro groans, gasping out as Wolf fills him. But as Wolf enters him, the man is slowly tightening his grip, narrowing Genichiro’s air supply. The ache of it heightens Genichiro’s senses and adrenaline is slowly building. His body is growing hotter, his cock twitching as his ass is stretched open.  _ It’s so good _ , Genichiro thinks, repeating the words over and over in his head.  _ So good, so good, so fucking good _ . Wolf’s cock is going in deep and opening him just right.

His toes curl and his legs push against the bedding. His hands gripping at the sheets and pulling them while Wolf doesn’t waste time in pumping into him. They’re long, languid strokes, but the escort makes sure that he pushes his entire length in and pulls nearly all out before slamming back in again. Genichiro lets out a quiet cry with each deep thrust, eyes hazy from the pleasure of getting his prostate pounded into. Once in a while Wolf asphyxiates him, the grip on his throat squeezing just enough to cut off his air supply and making Genichiro choke. He loves it, but it’s not enough.

“D-Daddy, please,” Genichiro pleads through his gasps. “Harder - choke me, and fuck me harder.”

He hears Wolf hum in his ear again. “Baby boy wants it harder? Wouldn’t have expected someone looking so dignified to be a needy slut.”

Genichiro nods, acknowledging the truth of what the man has said, and is reeling from being called such an innocent pet name. “Yes, daddy, ah - I’m a slut for cock,” the man replies, moaning out his confessions. He squeezes his insides which earns him a guttural groan. The hand on his neck squeezes hard and Genichiro momentarily freezes. The bursting aching, feeling from his neck is unexplainable. Only that it feels good, addictive. Genichiro thrusts his hips back into Wolf’s cock.

The escort seems to appreciate it. He pulls back from leaning over Genichiro but now has both his hands wrapped around his thick neck. He squeezes and pulls, disallowing Genichiro to breathe and choking him further until Genichiro’s face is completely red. The larger man is practically drooling and his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as he starts to get light headed, with his cock and balls feeling like they are going to implode. He claws desperate at the bed beneath them.

“All these riches and power, yet here you are taking a random man’s cock. Quite pathetic. I wonder if your peers and colleagues know about this side of you,” Wolf continues. His tone is harsh and cruel, shaming him for his obscene display. One would usually shrivel from the humiliation, yet Genichiro is further aroused by this - somehow having this man take him and lay out all the truths and his obscenities is somewhat refreshing, hitting him deep inside, just like the cock that is pounding him into the bed.

“N-none of them,” Genichiro groans, his vision swimming. “Just you, daddy, you’re - my first one.” Genichiro can’t take it anymore. He reaches down to desperately pump his own cock, needing to cum so badly. But Wolf catches him and snatches his hand away, pulling it back to fold his arm behind his back.

“Tsk,” the escort loudly clicks his tongue.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” Genichiro chokes. He’s squirming and he can barely breathe but none of that matters when he’s facing the disapproval of the other man. “Daddy - please.”

“Shh,” Wolf hushes him but he doesn’t slow. Instead, his head is shoved down into the mattress and feels the man raise his hips higher. With that angle, Wolf plunges his cock in and it reaches so deep inside, Genichiro’s legs shiver. “Feels good?”

“Yes, daddy,  _ fuck _ ,” Genichiro groans. He’s half-conscious and barely focused on anything. He’s completely lost in Wolf’s cock fucking him stupid. “Wolf - Daddy - I want to cum.”

“Shh,” Wolf repeats, and ignores Genichiro’s plea. He continues with his pounding, picking up the pace which leaves the man underneath sobbing. “Look at you. Nothing more than daddy’s little slut.”

“Yes, daddy, yesyes _ yes _ ,” Genichiro moans, slowly losing his voice to breathy gasps and whimpers. “Please let me cum, please...”

But all he gets as a response is the sound of Wolf breathing heavily, panting as his hips slam into Genichiro without stopping. It’s even starting to ache a bit, but it’s nothing Genichiro would complain about. The real ache is in his inability to cum right there, his cock so hard and his semen ready to shoot. He just needs some friction - 

And suddenly he feels his insides warm, flooded by the hot release of the escort’s cum filling his insides. Genichiro hadn’t expected it, the sensation and the idea of being bred by the man hitting him so hard he ends up cumming untouched. His body twitches and curl up, thighs shaking as he ejaculates onto the sheets. It’s so good, Genichiro swears he whited out for a good minute.

When he sobers up again they’re both panting and heaving. Wolf is slumped over his back, chest still expanding and contracting to catch his breath. Genichiro chances a look back and sees the flushed look on the older man’s face. He looks satisfied and - something about it makes Genichiro think of how handsome he looks. His libido is high - he’s still a man of his prime after all - and he feels the stirrings of wanting another round.

Wolf catches him staring and looks back at Genichiro. He says nothing, back to the quiet, serious man standing in the common room, but the same man leans in this time to kiss him. Genichiro moans appreciatively, eagerly kissing back and enjoying the intimacy. His tongue roams and reaches for Wolf’s, and the escort pushes back with the same desire. Genichiro is turned on, and he can feel that Wolf is still hard inside his cum filled ass.

“Wolf,” the larger man murmurs into the kiss, before he nervously adds, “Daddy.”

It takes the escort by surprise, but he quickly disguises it and pecks Genichiro’s lips, humming questioningly.

“Another round,” Genichiro states, half a demand and half a request. Wolf manages an amused smile; it’s rare even to himself to display such an expression repeatedly in a short amount of time with a stranger. But this man, this client, despite his intimidating stature and heavy gaze, is rather… adorable.

Wolf nods. He doesn’t mind another round. Maybe another couple more too, if they still have the time in the slot. He has the stamina for it, and he believes his client does as well. He likes the man’s body, and they’re physically compatible somehow. Their sexual chemistry had been perfect, too. Wolf hadn’t meant to cum inside the man, at least not so early, but it was far too hot and the larger man beneath him was just too gorgeous and enticing, and the way his insides squeezed around him - Wolf had a little lapse of judgment. Strangely, he does not regret it. The pleased grin on his client’s - on Genichiro’s flushed face had left a deep impression of him. Wolf is attracted, and he is strung along, eagerly following after the man’s whims.

They end up fucking for another hour, with Genichiro riding him this time, heaving himself on Wolf’s cock like he’s absolutely starved of it. The way he whines and calls him ‘Daddy’, the way he looks at Wolf with a mix of pleading and demanding, wanting to be punished and at the same time, forcing Wolf to do so with his increasing intensity and demands. Genichiro even extends the service further, calling up the company to notify them about it despite having orgasmed just a few seconds before. It’s quite amazing of his client to do so.

Eventually the night ends, but Wolf remains in Genichiro’s bed until the next morning.

Genichiro is the first to wake and is a little surprised the other man is still in his bed, hair tousled and sleeping peacefully under his covers. He remembers having the best time of his life the day before that stretched well into the night. Admittedly Genichiro had been rather indulgent. He’s sure the bill for the escort would make him regret later, even if he can afford it. He just hadn’t expected it. 

When Wolf stirs awake, he sleepily blinks up at Genichiro with the same stoic expression. Neither of them say a word, an awkward silence just like before. Genichiro speaks first.

“Coffee?” he asks. Wolf stares at him, eyes minimally widened in surprise but recovers quickly.

“...Yes,” Wolf replies. After a moment, he adds politely. “Thank you.”

Genichiro gets off the bed and slips on the same pair of pants that Wolf had removed from him the night before. Wolf watches him from the bed, unashamedly staring at the man’s ass before the article of clothing obscures his view. 

Wolf redresses himself after wiping himself down with towels he realised the client had left for him. When he steps out to the common room he is greeted with the smell of fragrant coffee and automatically walks towards it. Genichiro is already there, seated at the kitchen counter with a steaming mug. Another is already prepared and waiting for Wolf.

He murmurs another thank you and takes a sip. It's the best tasting coffee he's had.

The two men end up sitting side by side nursing their drinks. Surprisingly this time, the silence isn’t awkward and is in fact, quite amiable.

After a moment, it’s Wolf who ends up asking. “May I have your number?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Sponsor my writing, follow my fanfic twitter account!](http://twitter.com/r3v34kazekami)


End file.
